CloakShape Fighter
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The Kuat Systems Engineering CloakShape Fighter is a contemperary of the Z-95 Headhunter. Originally designed as an atmospheric fighter, the CloakShape has proven to be easily adapted to space conflict, though always as a short-range fighter. Many Jedi used modified CloakShapes in the years before the Clone Wars, modifying them with enhanced maneuverability and painting them bright white (Causing them to be called Whitecloak Fighters). When custom Jedi Starfighters came into production, this practice ended. Sales of the CloakShape were initially very good, and vast numbers were manufactured in the first decade of production. When superior designs came into production, Kuat Systems Engineering licensed the design of the CloakShape so other shipyards (Usually small planetary businesses) could produce them for local markets. Though overshadowed by later fighters, CloakShapes continue to appear in pirate and local planetary defense groups well into the era of the Galactic Alliance. Efforts to upgrade CloakShapes so they can compete with more modern Starfighters, usually by adding shield generators and replacing the Concussion Missiles with Fire-Linked Proton Torpedoes, inevitable fail or cost so much they aren't economically viable. Still, some modifications have stood the test of time, such as: * Adding Maneuvering Jets (Initiative +3, Pilot +3, Reflex Defense 15 (Flat-Footed 12), Dexterity 17, +4,800 credits) * Adding a Hyperdrive Sled with a Droid Socket for an R2-Series Astromech Droid (Hyperdrive Class 3, 10-Jump Memory, Mechanics +13, Use Computer +13, +19,500 credits) Capabilities The CloakShape depends on durability rather than agility to survive combat. Armed with both Laser Cannons and Concussion Missiles, these ships pack a heavy punch- as long as their payload lasts. The lack of Starship Shields limits their ability to survive multiple hits, however. As such, they are most popular with groups that expect to strike larger, lightly armed vessels such as bulk freighters. Some early Rebellion units even successfully took on Imperial Capital Ships with CloakShapes by luring away enemy fighters. This tactic proved extremely expensive in the end, because the CloakShapes that were used to draw off the enemy fighters inevitably suffered heavy losses in Dogfighting. CloakShape Fighter Statistics (CL 7) Gargantuan Starfighter Initiative: +2; Senses: Perception +5 Defense Reflex Defense: 14 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 27; +7 Armor Hit Points: 140; Damage Reduction: 10; Damage Threshold: 47 Offense Speed: Fly 15 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 4 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 950 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons +4 (See Below) Ranged: Medium Concussion Missiles +4 (See Below) Fighting Space: 4x4 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +0; Grapple: +32 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons), Fire-Linked (Medium Concussion Missiles) Abilities Strength: 44, Dexterity: 15, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative +2, Mechanics +5, Perception +5, Pilot +2, Use Computer +5 Ship Statistics Crew: 1 (Normal Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 40 Kilograms; Consumables: 1 Day; Carried Craft: None Payload: 16 Medium Concussion Missiles Availability: Restricted; Cost: 60,000 (15,000 Used) Weapon Systems Laser Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +4 (-1 Autofire), Damage: 4d10x2 Medium Concussion Missiles (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +4, Damage: 7d10x2, 4-Square Splash Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters